the_nativepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Motherland
Motherland is an alternate history movie chronicling a scenario where the Redshirts, a group of New Californian rebels, manage to push the New California Republic out of New California itself and establish a Commune of their own, only to be later betrayed by Caesar's Legion which had aided them in the war against the NCR. The movie paints the Redshirts in a positive light while still acknowledging the belief that many of the rebel factions of the NCR were merely Legion puppets. Plot The movie begins with Theodore Beichlingen following the revolutionary Alexander Glatzov to present an ultimatum to the president of the NCR in Shady Sands. The plan backfires and erupts into conflict, with the president's guard managing to save him from Shady Sands while the Redshirts secure the city for their revolution. The next scene follows Theodore and Alexander on a truck ride to the South where Alexander will depart ways with Theodore and try to work out a joint attack against the NCR with the Legion after both sides attack Vegas from all directions. The duo hears about many other Redshirt uprisings on the radio across many of the NCR's populous cities, and before Alexander departs the radio station comes under control of the Redshirts who begin to spread their propaganda. Theodore eventually begins to near Stockton, a city where much of the NCR's foreign aid was coming through, and sets up camp in the hills nearby where he transmits a call for Redshirt reinforcements to arrive and take the city. After an aggressive battle the following day to the South of Stockton which saw the NCR retreat into the city, Theodore discovers clear signs of NCR soldiers having used combat-enhancing drugs during the combat and gives a speech about how the Redshirts will win no matter what dirty tactics the NCR uses to gain an upper hand. After the speech, a sequence shows the construction of a barricade around Stockton as the Redshirts begin their siege of the city. Theodore orders a group of soldiers to poison Stockton's water supply while a courier arrives to give him news from Alexander. The letter reveals successes at Navarro and Vault City and the most important news for Stockton: the arrival of a power armored division. With this news, Theodore waits for a week to further drain the troops garrisoned at Stockton before issuing an order for the power armored troops to sneak into the city at night through the river and wait until just before morning to attack. The battle plans prove successful, and the siege of Stockton ends. Following the battle, Theodore remarks how the war is yet to be won. A timeskip occurs and Theodore narrates the events after Stockton, with the Redshirts winning the war for New California and organizing a peace with the fallen NCR. Back in Shady Sands, Alexander greets Theodore and tells him to prepare for a speech where he will proclaim the existence of the newly formed Californian Commune. Theodore prepares and stands off to Alexander's side as the speech is given until a bag is thrown over his head from behind and machineguns begin firing into the crowd of Redshirt veterans. Theodore's kidnappers drag him to a room where a man in Legion garb waits. Alexander enters afterward and pulls the bag off of Theodore's head before telling him that the Redshirts were merely a Legion ploy and that Theodore would have been a great asset to the Legion if he wasn't as devoted to Redshirt ideals. Alexander shoots Theodore after Theodore claims that the Redshirts will rise once more to throw off their new oppressor, and with that, the movie ends. Notes * Motherland is a reference to the original plot of The Native Land. Category:Movies/Books/Fiction Category:Columbian Movie Industry